High School Life
by Shirazakura13
Summary: Wander what happen after the FFI? Romance of course! some of the old Inazuma Japan went to the same high school and love will blossom everywhere! [OC SUBMISSION CLOSE]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfiction! Yeah yeah I know I didn't finish Fallen Halo but I suddenly got this idea to make this story.**

**I need some of your OCs so, I only need 2 oc. The first one to submit gets their oc in my stories.**

**Name: (Last, first)**  
**Class: (1-A, 1-B, 1-C)**  
**Appearance:**  
**Personality:**  
**Past:**  
**Casual clothes:**  
**Likes:**  
**Dislikes:**  
**Soccer experience:**  
**Crush: (Taken: Gouenji shuuya, Hiroto kiyama, Fudou Akio)( You can put Suzuno fuusuke and Nagumo haruya to)( the time line is inazuma eleven)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy it and tell me if you like it :3**

* * *

"Youhime! Get up its 6:45 a.m." I heard my mom yelled. I growl and stand up while making my bed.

After I shower and brushed my teeth, I wore my school uniform which is a collared white shirt, navy blue blazer with gray skirt and black stockings.

Before I went to breakfast, I look at myself in the mirror and fix my yellow ribbon. My dark black hair that reaches half of my back goes perfectly with my violet eyes and taint skin. I also fix my black hair band and went down stairs.

I sit on the chair and ate my breakfast quietly.

"You're quiet today?" My mom asks. She had Maroon hair and blue eyes. A lot of people think that we're not related, but sometimes I think that way to.

Finishing my breakfast, I took my bag and put on my brown shoe.

"Ittekimasu" I said to my mom.

"Itarashai!"

My place wasn't that far from school. Its 8 minutes walk to school. On my way to school, I enjoy the morning breeze when its spring time and the sakura petals falling down.

I was about to get through the school gates when some called my name.

"You-chan, ohayou" I look beside me to see my best friend since kindergarten, walking my way.

"Ohayou, Reika" we walk in the school when one of aware best friend greeted us.

"Ohayou, You-chan~ and Rei-chan~"

"Ohayou, Nanami" Me and reika greeted her back.

"Guess what?"

"Did you gain weight again?" I joked and she pouted.

"You're so mean, You-chan but anyway like I was saying. You guys know right the team that won the FFI?"

Me and reika look at each other. "You mean Inazuma japan?"

"That's right, reika and some of them are going to this high school" She grin.

I really like soccer but I enjoy watching it. Before we can continue aware conversation, the school bell rang and all of the students went to their own class.

Me, reika and nanami were not the same class, but we had a good relationship. I was going to my class when I bump into someone's chest.

"Ah…gomen.." I apologized.

"Don't worry, I should be the one to apologized" I look up and saw the boy that I bump into. He was a head taller than me, red hair, pale skin and bright teal eyes. I didn't even realize that I was staring at him.

"GET OUT THE WAY!" an angry woman's voice yelled and was running through me and the red haired guy. It was miss Nori, nanami's class's home room teacher.I didn't have time to move so, I close my eyes ready for the impact.

But instant, the red haired boy pushes me while rapping an arm around my waist and one holding my left hand. I was blushing on his chest without knowing it.

After a few second, he moves his head so that we can see eye to eye but our body was still against each other. I look at the direction of the woman running and then back to the red haired boy who was still staring at me.

"Hiroto?" I hear a soft male voice called out. I look to the voice's direction and saw a boy with gray hair and beside him was a girl with black hair tie into a ponytail with two locks of white hair on her shoulder.

"Hi, Fubuki and Yusaburu" 'Hiroto' said. Yusaburu…..I thought. Yusaburu then look at me, with wide eyes.

"Yoh!?" she kind of yelled. "more ever, hiroto let go of her!"

He then let me go and smiled kindly at me. I look at him, confuse. "Thanks?" I said, more like ask.

"You're welcome"

"Yoh, you should have told me that you were in this school" She half yelled.

"And you're as strict as ever" I said.

"Hey Fubuki, Yusaburu, why did you transfer here?"Hiroto stated.

"We got a scholarship from this school"

"Same with me and Suzuno" Yusaburu then look at me.

"What class are you, Yoh?"

"2-A"

"Same here. What about you guys?"

"same" Hiroto and Fubuki said.

"I guess since we're classmates, I'll introduce myself. I'm Hiroto kiyama and this is Fubuki shirou"

"Yusaburu Suishou, even thought you guys already knows" After that we walk to class together. I wonder where Reika and Nanami I thought.

Reika's POV

I walk to the Student council office and knock the door before entering. "Come in" a womanly voice said but I knew that person was the same age as me. I walk in and close the door be hide me. The back of her chair was facing me while her head was looking outside of a window.

"Asahina-san, this is the files of the new students here" I put the files on her table.

She spins her chair around to face me, her bright green eyes staring at mine. "Thank you, you may go" I nobbed.

"We should go to class" She looked at her watch and her eyes widen "Your right!" she slightly yelled. We both walk out of the room and went to our class. One our way, we both saw 4 students that look kind of lost.

"Oi, you four over there, you should be in your classes!" I sigh mentally and sweat drop. You should look at yourself first I thought.

We got the four students attention and one of them run to our way. "Ah! Thank god! We were lost back there" After that the three other was walking to our way.

"I'm sorry but were new here can you tell us where's is class 2-A, 2-B, and 2-C" one of the three ask us politely, and it was a girl.

"Which one of you is in class 2-A?" I ask. They all look at a boy who has white hair that spikes up and black eyes.

"Asahina-san, I think you should show them where's class 2-A and 2-C since you're in class 2-A and class 2-C is just beside. I'll take him to class 2-B"

"Hmmm…..that seems fair, alright"

"See you at lunch gouenji!" the brown headed teen wave at his friend before following Asahina. I turn back and walk on the opposite of where Asahina went. I look at him.

"Our class is this way" I pointed and he nobbed. There was silence between us while we walk to the class. I sigh, thinking about all of the student council duties I have to do and he notices this and smirks.

"Tired, miss student council?" I was surprise…..how did he knew?

"How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious when you're wearing that arm band"

"EH? Ah..you're right" He chuckled "I'm Reika"

"Gouenji shuuya"

Asahina's POV

"Well this is class 2-C" I pointed to them.

"Ah! Thank you so much. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Endou Mamoru that's Natumi Raimon and that's Kidou Yuuto"

"Just call me Asahina" He nobbed.

"See you then, Kidou!" Endou wave to his friend.

"You to Endou" We continue to our class.

"You seem to be close to them" I ask.

"Yeah…not so much"

Nanami's POV

I was surprise to see 3 new students in this class. Miss Nori, our home room teacher was panting heavily when she arrive at school late.

"Ok students, There is 3 more students joining us. Please introduce yourself" she told the 3 students. Most of the girls in the class was fangirling over the 3 students.

"Hi, I'm Endou Mamoru, sakka yarouze!" All of the girl has hearts on their eyes and I think I was the only one who's not.

"I'm Natusmi Raimon, Nice to meet ya all" Next it was the boys turn to have hearts on their eyes while I, nanami was the only one who sweat drops at the background.

"Fudou Akio" and yet again, all of the girls in the class was fangirling. Miss Nori then look at me, expecting me to quiet them all. I sigh, leaning my back on my chair and put my legs on the table with a loud 'thug' that always seems to shut them up. All eyes were on me.

"Ahem well….Endou and Natsumi can sit at the last corner of the class and Fudou would sit beside nanami" Miss Nori said.

I sigh….. this is going to be a long day…


End file.
